


"Since we had the big talk..."

by kiwiya



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiya/pseuds/kiwiya
Summary: written for the fallout kink meme"...well, it's been easier looking in the mirror.CONCEPT: Deacon, buck naked, held in place, and getting fucked in front of a mirror — watches himself come apart.Feat. skeptical, though enthusiastically consenting, subby Deacon and a good karma / max affinity Sole Survivor whom Deacon trusts implicitly to take care of him."





	

“Sometimes I just can’t imagine what you see in me.”

Deacon lets out an apologetic sort of laugh, bunching his fingers in Nate’s hair while the Nate is licking and sucking at his collarbone. He receives a sharp nip in response.

“You’re kidding?” Nate mumbles incredulously into his skin, without missing a beat. He pushes Deacon a bit further up the creaky bed, moving forward until their foreheads meet.

“That didn’t mean I wanted you to stop.” He winks, and, forgetting he’s not wearing sunglasses, adds a click of the tongue just to make sure Nate catches the gesture. Nate moves in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re perfect, Deacon. I see a lot in you.”

“Does that include yourself, like, preferably soon?” A snort. “C’mon, you know that gushy stuff gives me hives.”

“Hope you know I mean it, though. I wish I could show you what I see in you.”

That's old world, Deacon thinks fondly. Heart too big for his ridiculously skintight jumpsuit. This time he's the one who moves in for a kiss, but a hand catches his chest and holds him down. Nate looks suddenly very pensive, holding his other hand to his mouth - only for a second - before his face breaks into an impish smile.

“Hey, I have an idea. Do you trust me?” Nate pulls back all the way this time, sliding off the bed onto his feet. Deacon’s already shirtless and half hard, and he huffs with disappointment at the loss of contact, but allows himself to be pulled up off the bed anyway.

“Of course I do-” a shrug and a pitiful sigh “-but that still doesn’t mean I wanted you to stop.”

“Just come over here. I got something you haven’t seen yet.” Nate shuts the door of the room casually with his foot (when did they get in the habit of leaving that open?), and nods towards the back side of it, his chest puffed up proudly. A full length _mirror_ mirror has been attached to the door- not a huge one by pre-war standards, but a fucking miracle to find in one piece in the wasteland. Deacon whistles appreciatively.

“Cool new toy. You gonna give me a makeover?”

Nate smiles and finally pulls him in for another kiss, deeper this time, and Deacon can feel his face going red. He'd trust Nate with his life on a near-daily basis, but something still tells him he's not going to like where this going.

“I wanna do something in front of it,” Nate finally says after a minute or so, mouthing it against Deacon’s lips. And if Deacon maybe goes a little rigid - and he totally doesn’t, so don’t tell anybody - it’s not his fault. Nate's the one being a kinky bastard here. He shouldn’t be so smooth about that, sliding his hands up Deacon's back, moving to press kisses down along his jaw and neck.

“I'll promise we’ll stop if it’s too weird.” Deacon is about to protest, but- “I’ll blow you. You don’t even have to do anything.” He inhales sharply, and a jolt of electricity shoots through his gut. Damn if that didn’t go straight to his dick. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Alright, you succubus. I’ll do it.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Nate drops to his knees, planting open-mouthed kisses just above the waistband of his pants. Deacon pushes a hand tentatively into his dark hair. Fuck if he isn’t hard now.

“The word is incubus,” Nate says, mouth pressed hot against his skin, and his cock jerks in response.

“Baby, honey, _darling_ , I’ll call you whatever you want if you’ll just hurry u- ah- up a little bit.” He groans when Nate moves to start mouthing his erection through his jeans. Without thinking, Deacon puts his other hand up on the mirror in front of them, so he can lean against it.

He doesn’t realize what he’s done until he looks up for a second to catch his breath, and catches his own eyes instead. Blue. Pupils blown. His face is flushed red from his cheeks all the way up past where his hairline would be, and he’s briefly struck by the thought that maybe he should grow his real hair out next time. He’s too busy sizing himself up realize Nate has unzipped his jeans, and gasps when Nate takes him into his mouth. His eyes slide back down, embarrassed.

Nate takes about half his cock into his mouth, then slides off with a dirty pop, looking up at him with the wasteland’s number one most totally innocent smile. Nate has brown eyes, and Deacon decides he prefers them very much to his own, but they close after a second as Nate sinks to start licking lower. He drags a wide tongue up and down Deacon’s cock, stopping at the tip to embellish with a swirl. A bead of precum smears onto Nate’s face and - “Fuck” - Deacon groans at sight.

He’s not gonna last very long if he keeps watching, so he raises his eyes again. Not high enough to look back into his own eyes (that was pretty weird, huh?), but high enough to get Nate’s face out of his line of sight. He’s looking… sort of at his midsection, and the bobbing back of Nate’s head over his groin. It’s not a bad view.

Nate hums something around his erection - the vibrations send a shiver down his spine - and then moves quickly to swallow it all the way down to the base. Deacon lets out a strangled noise as his knees lock up, and pushes his face into the crook of his arm, leaning all the way against the mirror now. “You’re absolutely killin’ me, babe,” he groans. Nate just hums again, appreciatively.

The cool mirror feels good against his hot skin (and Nate feels fuckin’ great against something else), so he stays frozen like this for a minute. When he does eventually reopen his eyes, he realizes, with a lurch in his stomach, that he’s staring himself in the face again. But by now Nate’s pulled his jeans all the way down and is gripping his thighs, dragging his open mouth up and down the underside of his cock, hot breath ghosting over his balls. He feels a familiar tightness in his groin, and- “ah, fuck, just like that” -resolves not to move until its over.

His eyes move to the hickey from earlier, now a dark purple splotch on his collarbone. A few others are dotted across his upper body - can’t have any on his neck, “for disguise reasons.” Desperate to keep his mind off the wet heat around his cock, he very intently follows a bead of sweat as it drips from the bruise down the length of his body, over his abdomen, then disappears in the strip of orange hair leading down to Nate. Deacon may not be the biggest guy in the Commonwealth, but he's got a damn nice chest. The thought pops unbidden into his head, and his dick twitches with another spurt of precum. He didn’t think his face could possibly have gotten any redder, but that did the trick.

“H-hey.” He swallows hard, still not looking down. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna…” Without warning, Nate pulls off, and Deacon’s cock twitches uncomfortably in the cool air. Feels like the fucking arctic after that mouth.

“Come on, you’re really gonna do this to me?” he says shakily. “Do you want me to beg? I’m not above begging. Here, this is me, begging.”

“Relax, Deacon.” He can tell Nate’s trying to say it playfully, but there’s a husky tone to his voice that he’s never been any good at hiding. Nate unzips the vault suit down to his waist, peels the sleeves off his arms, and moves to press up against Deacon’s back. His erection is heavy, grinding against Deacon’s ass, and hot through the thin fabric of the suit. One hand moves to grab Deacon’s hip, the other snakes back down between his legs. It's hard not to stare, Nate's hand wrapped around his cock, painfully swollen and embarrassingly red.

“I want…” Nate mumbles against the shell of his ear, stroking him cautiously. Deacon shudders. His whole body feels tender. “I want you to watch.”

“You son of a bitch…” he tries to tease, but he’s barely holding it together. His chest heaves, and all he has to look at are his own glazed eyes, his own chest, the sheet of freckles and the flush of red across every inch of his body, and one dark hand jerking him off for all it’s worth. Gingerly, he reaches his own free hand down to wrap around Nate’s, and- “Fuck.” He comes, hard.

When he catches his breath, his reflection in the mirror is splattered with cum. There’s something warm and wet on his backside, and Nate’s panting softly into his shoulder. He turns his head to catch Nate in a sloppy kiss as the two of them stumble back to the bed together.

When they finally separate, Nate falls onto his back with a breathless little laugh. ( _Dopey._ Never would’ve pegged him for one of the dirty ones.) “You’re somethin’ else, Deac, you know that?”

“Don't have to tell me twice, Romeo, I’ve learned my lesson.”

He can’t help but smile when Nate rolls back over to face him, grinning from ear to ear.

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
